


Air Mattress

by Zyana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lame title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyana/pseuds/Zyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr users, "otpprompts" post; "Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this kind of sucks, if you notice any spelling mistakes it would mean a lot for you to let me know! Also constructive criticism is wanted/welcomed and id love to hear your guys comments.

Clarke sat up against the wall, hands clenching the blanket and eyes never leaving her lap. The tension was palpable; all Clarke wanted to do was curl up in a ball by the fire with some hot chocolate and her sketchbook by her side. She looked up to Bellamy.

Make that a glass of wine.

Clarke watched Bellamy peal his shirt off while biting her lip; she was already laying on the thin air mattress ready for bed.

Clarke attempted to shift slightly, only causing herself to sink deeper into the air mattress.  It may be partly her fault that she was sitting there, but it doesn’t mean she was going to like it.

“That was… Fun.” Clarke spoke half-heartedly. The look Bellamy gave her from over his shoulder made her cringe slightly. “Look… She was crossing the line; I wasn’t just going to just sit there!”

_“So… A bartender, huh?” The moment those words left her mother’s mouth Clarke had felt anger begin to bubble in her chest as she knew what was to come. It wasn’t a secret Abby had a distaste towards her boyfriend.  “Not really… **reliable** , huh?”_

_“Mom!”_

_“It’s okay, Clarke. She’s not wrong…” Bellamy spoke with a grimace._

_The truth was Bellamy actually enjoyed his job. Owning the bar down the street from their apartment was beneficial for him- easier to get to, got to decide his own hours, and not to mention the tips he’d get from the drunken ladies._

_“You love your job.” Clarke mentioned, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do what makes **you** happy.”_

_“Yeah, okay **Doctor Griffin**.” Bellamy spoke with venom, hinting at her dislike to following her mother’s footsteps._

_It was that, that caused full blown screaming match between Clarke and her mother while Kane attempted to calm everyone down at what was supposed to be a nice family weekend._

“You should have just stayed out of it- I could handle her talking bad about my career for a couple hours.” Bellamy huffed as he rummaged through his backpack, refusing to face Clarke.

“Look- it isn’t fair that she gets to just come along and decide what she wants to do with my- ** _our_** life!”

With a couple seconds of tense silence, Clarke huffed and settled deeper into bed, resting her head on her pillow facing away from Bellamy.

She kept her eyes open as she listened to him shuffle around the room, getting ready for bed, before finally going to rest next to her, until…

Clarke went flying from the mattress and to the floor with a gasp, the sudden weight change in the air mattress sending her flying to the ground.

“Clarke!” Bellamy quickly rolled to the edge of the bed, peaking over it to see if she was okay.

Bellamy rolled his eyes to see her _laughing_ on the ground, holding her stomach as she began to struggle for air. “Y-You sent me flying.” Clarke giggled, taking Bellamy’s reluctant hand up.

Soon they lay side by side on the mattress in a fit of laughter, Clarkes snickering being too contagious. When the laughing eventually died down, they stared into each other’s eyes with their hands entwined between them.

“We leave tomorrow.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
